


And It's Blue

by Nishloo



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gang Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishloo/pseuds/Nishloo
Summary: Jonathan and his brother get wrapped up in the wrong kind of family and find themselves on the run with a rather infamous gang that call themselves the BBS. Jonathan gets a little too wrapped up in their daring leader while Luke tries to pick up all the loose ends they left behind.(on hiatus)
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes scan over a room filled to the brim with posh individuals, waiting staff, and figures of immense authority and their lackeys. Jonathan was never a fan of coming to these kinds of events, he found them to be rather annoying and even suffocating. Stuffed in a fancy room filled with people that only cared to get his family’s political favor and support could always put a damper on his mood. 

His mother and brother were much more skilled in dealing with get-togethers like these. Luke was always a charismatic person- handsome to look at, charming smile, warm eyes, a well built form- he was basically a package to be in a place like this. And his mother with her slender figure and the elegant way she held herself, chocolate locks curled and stiffened with hairspray. Her face was a work of art, sculpted perfectly and shining brightly with the red and gold themed makeup she wore. Jewelry jingles every time she moves, bracelets of gold with red gems swinging and a gold chain necklace and set of gold earrings with ruby gems sparkle under the warm lighting of the room.  
The two were practically made for a life like this, being fawned over by every man and woman. 

And the fact that they held power just made things so much more interesting. 

Patterson was a name known very well in the city of Los Santos, and possibly even throughout the majority of southern San Andreas. The name was always a name of power, living on for generations upon generations of Pattersons since Los Santos was formed. 

They were one of the most wealthy and powerful families in Los Santos. They were widely known for their wealth and weren’t afraid to flaunt it with lavish vacations, expensively bought items, or throwing astoundingly large parties. 

The way they gained so much money and power? They’re involved in the development in technology, to be more specific- cellphones and computers.  
They’ve developed well with their own companies and brands of portable cell phones, easy to use laptops, and desktops and monitors. And in the years of flourishing technology, they skyrocketed with their business success. 

Yet, that wasn’t the only thing to credit their wealth and power to. Their hands were dirty- stuffed deep into the pockets of many illegal activities. Strip clubs, drug production and sales, prostitute rings, and at times even murder. They weren’t afraid to get rid of someone that was trying to dig too far into their personal or business information. They had a deal with the law force as well— as long as they weren’t directly caught doing what they do, then the law wouldn’t bother digging. 

Their more tainted work brought them friends though, family even. Sure, they had plenty of connections with other wealthy families like them, large business owners, and those of high authority like the law force— but they soon came to mingle with more dangerous companies. 

The gangs and mafia of Los Santos. The ones they came to befriend were some of the most influential and powerful groups in all of Los Santos. The toughest of the tough. The Patterson’s formed alliances with them, working with them in their more dark and dirty business and splitting the pay and protection.

They came to cherish the alliances between The Misfits, The Dream Team, and The Banana Bus Squad, better known as the BBS. 

The Misfits are a group of very... odd individuals. Almost all of them were foreign from America, each going there for their own reasons and staying for the gang they became. They dealt heavily in the drugs that are made and sold in all of Los Santos. They ran some of the biggest and most successful drug warehouses, but were also one of the most chaotic individuals in their close circle. They tended to get into more trouble than most, and always had a share out of the drugs they made and sold. And their leader was one of the most intimidating men to meet. With his tall stature, easily kept blank face, and deep voice he could silence a room to gain their attention. 

The Dream Team is a much smaller scale gang compared to others, and was rather newly put together. They’ve been around long enough to gain Patterson's attention and alliance at least. Even with being fairly new, they built a name for themselves rather quickly. They’re a very tight-knit group of only a few people. They act more as hired help than a large, prosperous gang. They help what other gangs they can for the right price either in the shape of money or favors. They specialized in many things- assassinations, kidnapping, infiltration, theft, hacking, and scamming. They could do most anything asked of them. Every member has a great skillset to them and are always eager to learn. Their elected leader was someone unexpected. He was the complete opposite of what was thought to be a tough gang member. He was friendlier than most, had a small stature, and was blind in one eye and partially blind in the other. Yet he was always full of surprises and is never to be underestimated. 

Lastly was the BBS, a gang with a name that brought confusion and even entertainment to people. Yet, they were one of the most unpredictable and frightening gangs of them all. They were strong, insanely powerful, always having resources and having many beneficial connections. They built their way towards the top over years and years of doing what they always do best. They were many things- smugglers, dealers, heist pullers. They had their hands in lots of harbors throughout Los Santos, places where they would smuggle shipments in and out of the city. Those shipments mostly contained weapons and ammo, but at times contained people as well, convicts and those running from the law. The BBS could only do so much to keep the police off of themselves, so they would find themselves hiding criminals that came to them for help in weapon shipments that go far from Los Santos. They were also huge in running heists, whether it was stealing something important, killing someone important or infiltrating somewhere important. The heists they pull always range, and they try not to pull many to peak the interest of the law. Their leader was secluded, there was barely anything known about him. Just his gender and code name he holds within his gang. Those who meet him tend to not survive or keep their mouth shut from loyalty or fear. He’s smart and dangerous. People like to call him the Night Owl as he likes to stay away during the day and only ever seems to cause trouble during the night, but is never caught. 

And the exclusive party Jonathan stood in now was filled with people like them. There were members from each three gangs they have alliance with, as well as members from other gangs in Los Santos and a few higher-class officials. It was a ‘party’ as his mother describes it, but in reality it was just a huge room of tension as members of gangs try to stay calm and try to win the favor of others.

Jonathan never knew why his mother liked to throw parties like this every few months or so. It was suffocating to have different men and women of different power approach him and try to sleaze their way into becoming his friend so he could confirm an alliance for them.  
It was frustrating and uncomfortable to the introverted male. And is why he found himself standing discreetly along a wall by a tall potted plant. At least there he could try to hide himself behind the plant. 

His eyes linger around the room, blue irises settling once he sees his brother across the floor. Luke was occupied by taking animatedly with a male shorter than him dressed in a light grey suit and green tie. He has brushed back light brown hair and a pair of large, dark sunglasses despite being in a warmly lit room.  
Then his gaze finds his mother who was hooked to the arm of their father, an intimidating man that barely had any time to be involved with his family. Jonathan only ever saw him at events like this, sharp dark brown eyes analyzing every soul in the room with a scowl on his face. Grey streaked brown hair combed back and a suit neatly on him, not a single fiber out of place. He was only ever there to talk business.  
Jonathan wasn’t a huge fan of his, they weren’t close but they would exchange awkward pleasantries when they saw each other. 

The sound of leaves rustling nearby caught him off guard and pulled his gaze away from his parents. For a brief second he could see a flash of golden brown eyes through the foliage of the plant before the hand holding the leaves lets them go, the plant springing back into place and obscuring the others face. The only other features Jonathan could see was raven black hair, and a black suit with what looked to be a red tie. 

“For a second there I thought you were a part of the plant.” The stranger jokes, voice light and honeyed as he chuckles. His laugh was thick and rich, like that of syrup and Jonathan almost wants to hear it again. 

His eyes move quickly and he doesn’t bother to give a response, hoping that this mystery man wasn’t there to talk his way into forming some kind of alliance with one of the Patterson’s sons. 

“Hey, plant boy, you alive over there?” The stranger was surely persistent and Jonathan makes a frustrated expression on his face at the nickname the stranger gives him.

“Plant boy? Really?” He responds, voice dull and seemingly uninterested. “Aha! So he speaks!” Comes the others reply followed closely by another laugh, this one louder and longer than the other. 

“Yes, I do, as a matter of fact.” He huffs back, yet a smile tugs at his lips. “And don’t call me that.”

“Well is there something else I can call you, not-plant-boy?” The other was quick with his banter, and though Jonathan felt frustration moments before, it was soon being replaced with a light feeling. 

“Jonathan.” He replies, “is there something I can call you? Other than annoying-guy-on-the-other-side-of-the-plant?” 

“Yeah that seems like a pretty weird name, doesn’t it Jon?” The stranger says with a small hum, staying silent for a few moments longer. “Evan.” He says soon after though. Jonathan doesn’t recall knowing of any Evan that his parents are friends with. Maybe he was a lackey to one of the gangs present? Or a member not met before?

“Evan.” The name rolls off his tongue easily and he swears he could hear a short gasp on the other side of the potted plant. “Well, why are you here? Hoping for some kind of alliance like everyone else?” And there the annoyance and frustration returns, souring his mood and entire attitude. He was so tired of being approached for business he doesn’t care about. 

“What kind of alliance can I get with you?” Evan muses, a small chuckle rolling off his tongue.

“You won’t be getting any at all now.” He rolls his eyes and his reply earns a hearty laugh from the other and he finds himself chuckling along too. 

Yet their conversation is cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps. A man, taller than Jonathan, walks over to Evan. His expression was pinched and a hand runs through brown hair. “You’re going to miss introductions, if you actually plan on doing it this time.” The stranger says in an annoyed tone, Evan sighing in return. “Fine. Let's go before I change my mind.” Evan replies, his void now void of the charming and friendly tone it had when speaking to Jonathan. Now it was much more professional and cold, even. 

Before Jonathan has time to say anything, the taller moves and escorts Evan away and back into the crowd, body blocking the one belonging to the man Jonathan was just speaking to. 

Jonathan was left alone standing there for a few minutes longer before Luke found him. His brother was smiling widely like usual with a very jovial attitude. “Jonathan, hey man, mom and pop want us with them for a sec. Something about meeting someone new.” Luke says, chuckling at Jonathan’s reaction if rolling his eyes before he ushers the other from where he was hiding. They find their parents quickly in the crowd, standing by them. 

Their mother sets a hand on Jonathan’s shoulder before speaking, “There’s someone we’ve been waiting a long time to meet. Mind your manners boys.” She says in a chipper voice, smile on her face as a familiar man approaches them. It was the taller that spoke to Evan a few moments ago. 

He nods at them and reaches his hand out, shaking their father’s, mothers, and their own. That’s when Jonathan sees the man standing behind him. Slightly disheveled raven black hair atop a tan face. Piercing golden brown eyes meet cool blue. Evan smirks.

“I’d like to formally introduce you to Vanoss, the leader of the BBS gang.”

And that’s when the bomb goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I am, publishing the first chapter to an idea that I've been juggling since last year
> 
> props to honey for reading this first chapter back then <3


	2. Chapter 2

So many sounds echo in Jonathan’s head but he can’t quite decipher them. It was all noise that slurred and mixed together in his head, his consciousness straining to come to before slumping heavily, the noises slowly fading out again. He can’t hear anything, can’t feel anything, and can’t see anything. He can’t even think properly, his mind a mess of distortion as it flutters between consciousness and unconsciousness. 

Something touches him, no grabs him, he’s being shaken violently. His body jerks with each shake and the noises slowly begin to come back in full force. What was previously just static noise to his ears was now a mix of screaming, loud voices raised in a frenzy of panic and anger, and the sound of- crackling? His expression pinches but Jonathan can’t quite move yet. 

“Hey! Jon! Jon, please, wake the fuck up.” A familiar voice filled with panicked aggression sounds close to him and his body is jerked violently once again. His body spasms as he finally comes to, feeling completely exhausted for an unknown reason. He can barely make Luke’s voice out over the yelling and crackling noises, but he can hear his brother let out a relieved laugh when Jonathan’s ocean gaze slowly opens and then looks to him. 

“Oh thank god-” Luke sounds worried and relieved, and he looked terrible. His hair was disheveled and the front of his suit was torn. Black smudges parts of his face and a deep gash was seen along his hairline on his forehead. “You need to get up. Can you walk?”

There was that concerned voice again as Luke gingerly helped Jonathan sit up, the latter grimacing as he clutches at his stomach. His teeth grit together and he can hear Luke curse beside him. Jon looks down at his now red stained suit. His stomach was covered with his blood and the quicker he was regaining his senses and full consciousness, the more pain he felt on his body. 

“I have to get you up. We- we have to go, now.” Luke doesn’t give him any time to react before heaving Jon up, him letting out an unintentional yelp of pain, barely able to stand even with the help of Luke. It was like his entire body was rejecting any physical action, it aching in exhaustion and pain. 

“Fuck, what’s wrong with me? Luke? What’s happening?” There he was, his eyes now wide as he finally is able to process everything around him. His abdomen was bleeding heavily, he could barely stand from the impact that had sent him flying. The impact! With a quick glance up, his heart sinks, there was fire and debris everywhere. The room that he was in a mere few minutes before was now unrecognizable with the amount of wreckage and fire. The windows were blown open to reveal the clear scenery of the city around them, the room they were in being the 23rd floor of the building. 

The more he’s able to look, the more he’s able to make out bodies lying among the debris. Some he could recognize just by the suit they wore, but Luke gestures him away from the sight before he can look any longer. 

“We have to find mom and dad.” Luke says, dragging Jonathan along with him to the main exit where many of the guests were fleeing to. They shoved their way through and to the halls, the elevator no longer on the same floor and people were flooding the stair cases. They needed a way out of there and fast. 

There! Jonathan can spot a head of light brown among the crowd who was breaking off in the opposite direction of everyone else. Jonathan begins to move, removing himself from Luke’s grasp only to stumble a few moments later, almost falling except for the man in front of him to take hold of him. 

“Watch where the fuck yer’ going!” A crisp, Irish accent yells at him, the man holding him up glaring down at him. Jonathan meets his gaze and the man’s brow furrows as a look of recognition flashes in his eyes. “Wait a minute-” 

But he’s cut off by Luke who takes hold of Jonathan and pulls him further into the crowd and away from the angry Irishman who was yelling after them. 

“What are you thinking? Do you even know who that was?” Luke scolds him but Jonathan grimaces as he pulls Luke along with him through the crowd and along the same way that Jon had seen the other male go. He’s just able to catch sight of a grey suit climbing out a window at the end of the hall. 

“What the hell… Luke, over there.” He gestures, his brother’s gaze moving to where he had pointed. “The fire escape.” Luke mutters, the two of them making their way to the window. 

With one glance out of it they could see that the mystery man was already halfway down the fire escape and wasn’t alone as another man with ginger hair and a black suit was a little further down than him. 

“C’mon, let’s go.” Jonathan says as he moves to the window, barely able to swing himself onto the fire escape, face pinches in pain as he once again grips his stomach. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Let me go first damn it, you’re gonna fall or something.” Always the concerned elder brother, Luke pulls himself out of the window and takes Jonathan’s hand, walking with him down the rickety fire escape stairs. 

“I’m fine-” Jonathan starts, voice tinged with annoyance and his gaze sharp but Luke easily silences him with a raised hand. He then gestures down below them. The ginger male had made it to the ground now and walked to the mouth of an alley, a much larger African American male meeting him there. Jonathan couldn’t recognize either of them but the brothers continued to descend the fire escape, the man in the gray suit having made it to the ground now. 

“Be real fucking quiet.” Luke says, tone lowered as the two of them make it to the ground, the group of men scarily nearby. There’s no way in hell that the two could outrun the group, especially with Jonathan’s injury. If they could just-

“Who the fuck are they?” The largest man says, a dark gaze focuses on Jon and his brother, Luke moving to stand protectively in front of him as he slowly pushes him to back up. 

“Hold the fuck up.” The same man says again, moving forward and he reaches to his side. There’s a click and suddenly a pistol is being held up and pointed at them. 

“We don’t want any trouble-” Luke starts to speak but is cut off by the man cocking his gun. “Neither do we.” The same man says again. 

The other two with him turn to face Jon and his brother now. The smallest in the ginger with bright blue eyes though there appears to be a massive scar on his left. The other man, the one Jonathan had seen go through the window to the escape, has much lighter brown hair and what looks like a massive burn scar on his face. It looks fairly old though and one of his eyes has a hazy gleam to it. 

It was then that Jonathan came to realize who they were, and apparently Luke does around the same time as he tenses upon seeing the leader of The Dream Team walking up beside the larger man. 

“Wait-! The crest on their suits. It’s them.” The smaller speaks up, voice timid yet surprised. 

Jonathan instantly feels for the tacky themed golden crest that was hooked neatly to the front of his suit. It was the signature image of his father's company, and Luke had an identical one pinned to the front of his suit as well. 

“Shit- really? They’re the ones we’re after? V made such a fucking mess over these two?” The larger says, tone aggravated apparently just at the sight of them. 

“V? You mean Vanoss, right? Is he the one that set up the bomb? He’s killed people, lots of people. And almost us too.” Luke sounds just as angered now. So the one who ‘wanted’ them… that was the man that Jonathan had been bantering with only minutes prior to all of this. And The Dream Team was working with him… to kidnap them. 

“Luke- we have to go.” Jonathan’s voice is barely heard over the team in front of them beginning to argue. 

“We can’t take them to him, they’ll be killed.” The leader spoke up, voice much softer than Jonathan had expected. “It’s either them or us. You know if we don’t deliver the BBS will be breathing down our necks. Besides, they just want them for ransom.” The larger male speaks up again, gun not wavering even if his gaze moves to his leader. 

The man shakes his head, “no, no they don’t. He wouldn’t go through all of this for some ransom. This has to be personal. We need to-”

“Aye!” A deep yet shrill voice sounds behind Jonathan and Luke and Jonathan turns to see the man who had caught him in the hall earlier. The Irishman, and it looks like another is with him, someone much lankier with a mop of dark black hair. “Brian, wait up!” Calls the man behind him, his voice deep. Brian, the man in front, pulls a pistol from his side and holds it out. 

“Shit! Duck!” Calls the larger male that was in front them. Luke and Jonathan obey and duck just as the man begins to shoot, firing as the Irishmen who tried quickly approaching. 

“Smitty! Bring the car around.” The leader spoke up into what seemed like an earpiece before he rushed towards Jonathan and Luke along with the ginger. “Get up, please, we’re not trying to hurt you.” 

Jonathan looks to Luke for his decision and his brother nods, the two of them standing just as a black van peels around a corner and making it’s way quickly towards where they were all standing. Gunshots come from behind them as the van stops, the leader pushing Jonathan and Luke towards the door. 

Just as the door opens and they pile in, a stray bullet flies towards them, hitting it’s mark in Luke’s shoulder, the male letting out a pained gasp as he piles into the van with Jonathan in his arms. The ginger is quick behind them and the leader follows after. The larger male who had been keeping them covered moves quickly to take the passenger's seat before ‘Smitty’ in the driver's seat puts the car into gear and tears off with the sound of gunfire behind them. 

“Shit, Luke! Are you okay?” Jonathan’s worried gaze looks to the pained expression of his brother who was now grasping at his shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine-” he seethes, “it’s okay.” He nods then, trying to smile to comfort Jonathan, but it doesn’t help him much at all. Instead, Jonathan finds himself looking around the array of men in the van with them. 

“Who are you people? What do you want?” Of course Jon knew of them but that didn’t mean he knew their names exactly. 

The supposed leader sighs before turning to the sound of his voice, his burned face and damaged eyes down in full sight for Jon to see. 

“You can call me Ohm, Squirrel is back here with me. Gorilla is in the front with Smitty. We’re The Dream Team, and we were tasked with kidnapping both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this variation of the characters and their relationships, Luke is set as the older brother to Jonathan
> 
> they only have a 3 year age gap in this


End file.
